Parker and Val (relationship)
Parker and Val is the relationship between Parker Rooney and Val Wishart. They are Science rivals. Val is Parker's first genuine crush. She calls him "Pucker" because of a name pronunciation mistake. Stand-Up-A-Rooney is the first episode to really focus on their relationship when Parker accidentally asks Val to the school dance, thinking he has asked her to be his partner for a biochemistry competition. Val accepts and she and Parker go to the dance together, hinting they have feelings for each other. In Ex-A-Rooney, they hugged for the first time. Other Names *'Varker '(Va'l+P'arker) *'Pal '(V'al'+'Pa'rker) *'Valker '(Val'Val'+Par'ker') Moments Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney *They first meet. *Parker seemed impressed by Val's laser se built. Scare-A-Rooney *Parker (and Joey) wants to show Val (and their other classmates) the true meaning of Halloween *Val seems impressed by the way Parker (and Joey) scared everyone. *It seemed liked Parker was trying to make Halloween fun for Val the most *Their hands touched wen Parker was giving Val the remote. Stand-Up-A-Rooney * Parker asks Val to the school dance when he realizes this instead of asking her to be his partner in a science competition, but they both end up going to the dance. * Parker pauses when Liv asked him if he liked Val ("...No"). * Parker also paused when Liv asked him if he wanted to go to the dance. ("...No") * Liv tells Parker to show up and go to the dance with Val no matter what. * Parker also seemed disappointed when Val showed up in a lab coat. * Val and Parker both wanted to go to the dance together. *Val agrees to go the dance with Parker and he seems amazed by her in a dress. *They attend the dance together and enjoy it. *Liv seems to be a Pal shipper and gets excited about them going to the dance together. *They link arms when entering the school for the dance. *Parker gets Val a corsage. *They smile sweetly at each other. *This is the first episode to really focus on their relationship. *Val asks Parker what he thinks of her in the dress. *Parker calls Val perfect and she squeals. *Parker was shocked she said his catchphrase "Challenge Accepted!" *Val now gets why he says that. *Val said his catchphrase "Challenge accepted!" *Val said he wasn't a bad dancer. *Val was hoping he asked her to the dance. *Parker asked her what she wanted to do after the dance. *They were both thinking to do the chemistry challenge after the dance. *Parker was smiling when Val took off the lab coat and was wearing a dress. *Parker put the corsage on her. *Val was blushing when Parker asked if she wanted to go to the science challenge, but maybe she thought he was asking her to the dance, and if he did then she would have said yes. Falcon-A-Rooney *They work on a chemistry project together. *Val smiles at Parker when he says "Their both geniuses." *Val thanks him for letting him work at his house. *Parker has an weird uncomfortable look when Val says "One of them even poops with the door open." *Parker says "Psh, who does that?" *Parker looked uncomfortable when Maddie acts weird around Val. *They were skateboarding together. *Val compliments Parker by saying he's really good in that skateboard and Parker smiles and blushes. *Parker was worried and he didn't want to leave Val outside alone with Maddie. *Parker told Liv off screen how Maddie acts around Val. *Parker got Val lemonade offscreen. *Liv tells Maddie that Val is Parker's first crush. * Val asks Parker (and Maddie) to the Laker's game. *They sit very close together when their working together. *Val puts her hand on Parker's shoulder when working on the project with him. *Parker says "We're just friends-ish" to Maddie showing/hinting he wants to be more than friends with her, but they haven't decided yet. *Val smiled at Parker when he says he got Joey to hug a cactus. *They were standing next to each other when Artie revealed who Joey really was. *They greeted each other when Parker opened the door. *Parker and Val had plans to go to the Lakers game in a skybox. *They go to a Lakers game together (with Maddie). *Parker was informed that he would be going to the Lakers game before she invited Maddie to come along with them. *Maddie tells Parker that Val is perfect for him and not to mess it up. Ex-A-Rooney * They exchange a hug once they kill Parker's cacticado. * Val says they make a good team. * Val say she would bring a picture of Parker with her when she won the Mars Madness. * Parker said that he would like to be the 'king' of Mars and Val said she would like to be the 'Queen' of Mars and kings and queens are usually married. Even though they said this separately, it shows they think alike. * Parker called Val project for the Mars Madness "kinda cool". * Val pinched Parker's cheek and told him his plant was super cute. * Parker said that he underestimated Val. * He also said that she draws him in with that smile, meaning that he may find Val attractive. * It seems that Val was trying to get Parker off track with her smile, so maybe she knows that Parker thinks that she's pretty. * It seems like Val was waiting on Parker to check on his project. * They're both think each other is nervous, because the other one might beat them. * Parker holds the door open for Val, which is usually a gentlemanly thing to do. * They were both scared when they saw the big plant. * They were both locked in the science lab. * Parker was going to let Val say his "challenge accepted". * When Parker and Val were disagreeing on who should say challenge accepted they kept talking like how a girlfriend or boyfriend would say " no you hang up first" * When Parker was kicking the soccer ball he ask to Val like "Are you impressed?" * Parker and Val had a quick hug before it became awkward for them. * Parker says that him and Val team up to try to win Mars Madness together. * Parker use their ship name Pal. It seems like Val did not like the ship name. * After Parker says that it becomes awkward again. * This episode focus on Parker and Val's relationship since it has a lot of moments between the two. *They were both smiling at each other a lot this episode. Tiny House-A-Rooney * Before Val help Maddie and Willow with the Tiny House, she was asking and looking for Parker. Voice-A-Rooney * They won the Mars Madness * In this episode, they said Team Pal three times. Similarities and Differences 'Similarities' *They're both the same age. *They both attend BOOMS. *They're both geniuses. *They both like science. *They both have brown hair. *They are both great at chemistry. *They both have feelings for each other. *They both have at least 3 siblings. *They both seem to be good skaters as seen in Falcon a Rooney. *They both entered the Mars Madness competition together as partners. 'Differences' *Parker is male and Val is female. *Val is from California, but Parker is from Wisconsin. *Val has blue eyes and Parker has brown eyes. Trivia *They first met in Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney. *They are academic rivals in science. *They both attend BOOMS. *Val is Parker's first genuine crush. *They have a "flirtation-ship" throughout the season. *They are lab partners in Falcon-A-Rooney and in Ex-A-Rooney. *Val mistook Parker's name as "Pucker" *Stand-Up-A-Rooney was the first episode to really focus on their relationship. *They have feelings for each other as seen in Stand-Up-A-Rooney. *They attended the school dance together in Stand-Up-A-Rooney. *Liv ships them together. Technically, their relationship is because Liv sort of forced it. *Shelby Wulfert ships them.https://twitter.com/ShelbyWulfert/status/817549418467454976 *They are partners in the Mars Madness competition. *Maddie didn't approve of their relationship at first, but after the invitation to the Lakers game, she now ships them. *The only time the ship name "Pal" was used was in Ex-A-Rooney, but Val finds it ridiculous. *They are the highest rated pairing in the show, next to Mosh. *Their sort of dating. Shippers Put your name on the list of you ship Pal!! #R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! #Brallie4Evs #Kucanator #DarknessAngel8 #Jack1500 #Dovelie 3000 #Kittycat8 #Keepcalmandlieon #Sagittarius478 #CinnamonPoptart #Mike_weber11 #ArietteFans #Rucas1988 #Beast2957 #Geanie Da Awesome #Xuan da Great #WeAreNoLongerFriends11 #Brockton Lazarus #riarklealways #Chase McFly #PAL.IS.SO.CUTE Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Parker Category:Pairings with Val Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Category:Links Category:Images of Parker Rooney Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 characters Category:Images of Val Category:Shippers Category:Pal Category:Val Category:Parker